Catharsis
by Starlit Sea
Summary: Songfic-ish, inspired by Placebo's Post Blue. There's something in the water that ties them together.


_Catharsis_

__noun, pronounced as _/kəˈθɑːsɪs/_

_Purification, the cleansing from the filth of sin._

_Redemption, the restoration of morality and order after chaos — in tragedies._

_Remedy, when a person with a severe mental illness recalls the event that triggered the trauma — in psychology._

* * *

**Music: Post Blue by Placebo / Red Sex by Vessel**

* * *

The lake near the Sakamaki Manor was her favourite place to be. Especially today's evening where the sky is dark and the moon is slowly fulling.

A Ladybird waddles upon a fallen leaf and she glimpses its efforts to escape the water. In an automatic motion, she swallows a golden-brown pill and beacons her palm to the little bug.

Her eyes brighten , her cheeks glow a healthy rosy-red.

Perhaps Reiji has sensed the sudden rush of richness in her blood.

The Ladybird is grateful, planting sweet kisses on her knuckles.

"It'd be a sin."

Her reflection stares back, calm and shimmering under the moonlight like a crystal. Her heartbeat hastens, hands shaking in her lap.

Reiji is there, behind her, above her and he catapults a pebble — a force of calamity raging war on peace. Amidst the ripples and the pebble's ringing battle cry, she thinks she saw a smile on his grim, solemn face.

"It will soon rain. Make haste and come inside, Yui. And clean that dress of yours unless you desire a punishment."

The troubled water calms as his image vanishes along with the moonshine. Fat, sobbing clouds gather, their lithe bristle growing into a heavy rainfall. Grey droplets stream down her bowing temples, to her praying mouth, to her trembling hands.

In this very lake, Reiji had come for her, to save her.

It's in the water, something that always draws him back to her. Something like threads. Bloodied and hurt threads that will survive anything.

She prays his name, silently, reverently and lets the Ladybird rest upon a tree branch. He listens even if he's far away.

Raindrops have stained his glasses and his lips form a thin unreadable line. His hand scolds her but his gloved fingers only leave a tingling redness upon her cheek.

Don't bite the hand that feeds. Reiji has shaped her into a good, obedient puppy, a little doll-like Yui who trails after his every step. As he closes around her neck, softer than a clam, she directs her gaze towards the empty cup of a once golden-brown tea.

When he drinks tea, he calms. But he also wants her there, sitting on his knees and with her eyes set on his. He has to know her eyes belong to him.

And she wasn't there when he wanted her to be. Her dear Master must be displeased with his puppy's rebellion.

As he unbuttons the back of her dress, knuckles gliding the tell-tale marks of teeth. Her eyes fix on the pouring skies, droplets splashing on the windows.

He controls the water he drowns her in, starting with scorching heat that cools down to an icy .

Yui smiles tiredly but not in mourning. It's a smile that half-reveals her teeth, although it touches the creases around her eyes.

Nettle leaves sting her skin, as he rubs the shoulders, her back loosening against the spiky ends.

"So much mud," he tuts as the rough sponge slids down her calves to scrub away the dirt, "one would deem you an urchin who has not met with culture yet."

He doesn't taunt her further, allowing his fingers to caress with a careless precision up to the base of her neck. She hums and mewls as his warm palm covers her face, driving her head right beneath his chin.

He is there, behind her, above her, un-gloved fingers crawling over her wet lips and nuzzling with her heaving nostrils. She inhales sharply, smelling the acidic clean scent of vinegar. His fingers spread over her forehead, making circles.

Reiji shoves Yui's head underwater and, grasping the ends of her hair, he yanks her back to light.

Her body stings with that sweet ache, the vinegar cleansing all her pores and mingling with her tears.

He lends her his towels. A memory heats her cheeks — they had showered together once, two bodies melting under hot water and moulding into one.

He ties velvet blue ribbons around her wrists, tying them behind her back. Silently and reverently and as he has done many times before.

He places a mirror, an old and foggy glass circled by sterling gold. Her eyes settle upon their shared reflection and she remembers their previous moment by the lake.

Yui is calm and Reiji is there, behind her and above her, clutching and thrusting and biting. She moans and he growls, his whispers ringing through her hungry ears like a broken frequency.

A straining white-noise that blinds her and takes her breath away.

Yui sinks into the mattress as Reiji sinks into her back and his nails dig into her bent thighs.

Blonde hair spill on the mess of sweaty sheets, her wrists red and shivering upon her bite-littered chest.

Fingers tingle the dip of her spine, pressing down on the teeth marks he left.

"Have you learned your lesson, Yui?" his knuckles rove over a bleeding vein, bringing the blood to her tongue.

"Y-Yes," she croaks, scrunching her nose at the iron taste, "Throughout."

Where he is harsh and coarse and so unpolished, Yui is gentle and tender.

Her hands cover his cheeks, shy fingertips brushing stray locks from his furrowed brows.

He takes and takes and takes and yet she continues giving.

Reiji is too confused but too tired to overthink. At this moment, Yui is his and she is lying inside his arms, there, under him but not beneath him. Shaking and breathless, Yui is only inches away from his nose.

Her kind touch and the lovely kiss on the corner of his lips as she whispers, "I think I'm in love with you," begs for his cold caress to embrace her.

"And you're terrified, I assume?" his voice doesn't waver but it takes all his might not to blink away from her radiant smile.

Her eyes soften, glowing a pink more vibrant than any other rose, "There's nothing that terrifies me in loving you, Reiji."

She welcomes his mouth clashing on hers, lips pushing onto lips and tongues tightening in a single knot with the fairiest kind of violence. Fists knock on the headboard, nails etch deep marks upon flesh, a heartbeat booms louder and louder with each bruising thrust and each healing kiss. Yui takes with eyes that burn and with a mouth that glistens and Reiji gives and snarls, "I need you," in a broken voice.

There must have been something in that water. It's unreasonable. Why would he ever wish to break the backbone of every rule he has set — to love a human?

* * *

**A/N: An impulse fic, really. Ugh, vacations end...**

**Anyway, here's some things to know:**

**The_ Ladybird_ it's a Christian symbol of the Virgin Mary in many European cultures. Since Yui is Catholic I wanted something to represent her faith.**

**As in the song, _Golden-brown_ is slang for heroin. Since heroin is a drug bringing euphoria, that means making one feel better, I though its meaning could be shown through the _pills_ Yui takes to help with anaemia and the _tea_ Reiji drinks to calm himself. **

**That one mention where Yui and Reiji share a shower is from the manga but I can't remember its exact title. **

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
